


The Hybrid

by Teitatoo, Winter Waters (mystmae)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel/Demon Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teitatoo/pseuds/Teitatoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystmae/pseuds/Winter%20Waters
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung has grown up his entire life known as the Hybrid, if you’re being nice, or the Halfbreed. The disgrace that the Angels fear. His every move is watched incase he decides that he follows the steps of his Demonic Father. The only ones that he can count on are his best friends, Jihoon, Wonwoo, and Junhui. When he turns twenty he has to enter the Trial to expel and decide for once and for all, exactly which half he wants to keep.





	1. Prologue

Everything was dark. She had her arms restricted, a strong spell blocking her magic. She was lying on the hard floor, neither cold nor warm. Restless. She could move but only a little. Not enough to change positions. Her knees were almost reaching her chin, arms hurting because of the way they were tightly confined at her back. Her wings were out but also tethered. Suffocating. Tears started falling from her eyes, breath quickened. She felt like she was suffocating. She was lying on the floor but the feeling of falling didn’t leave her. She was falling deeper and deeper. Panic rising. Her body trembling. Fear covering her whole. She felt like she was going crazy. Hearing her own choking cries, her heartbeat quick and too strong. The last thing she could remember was her charge going somewhere, the feeling of danger filling her. She wanted to protect her human. But it was her who was in danger. She couldn’t tell then and she paid the price. More dread filling her as she could hear faint footsteps outside the room she was in. Still crying she tried to focus on her breathing. The doors opened. No light came in. Someone walked in and stopped just in front of her. The presence so strong, so heavy. Tarry. And she knew. She knew why she was suffocating, why she felt so panicked. She was in the wrong realm.

_ ** ** They finally got you. ** ** _

Deep male voice resonated in the small room, piercing her like million of pins. She curled into herself despite being held in such position.

_ ** ** I’ve waited long enough. ** ** _

He laughed for a short moment, clearly satisfied with what was happening. She could feel him stepping closer and crouching down. She knew he could see her despite the consuming darkness surrounding them. She looked at where she thought his face was with his hardened eyes.

_ ** Why… am I here? ** _

Her strained voice sounded alien to her, a cough following the few words. Yet she tried to keep the threatening face, even if the fear was slowly swallowing her whole, she didn’t want to show it to that demon. Said demon just chuckled.

_** Right, where are my manners !**_ \- he fell silent for a moment, making her even more tensed. - _**I’m Lucien Eruo, second crown prince of hell, descendant of Lucifer. And the older brother of recently killed Koren Eruo. I have a feeling you heard of the last part, right? **_

Her body stilled, brain running even faster than a moment before. She was trying to understand so hard where _ she _fit into the equation, but nothing was coming up. Just confusion.

** _ Well? Any words? _ **

** **

He was getting impatient, she could tell. His voice got harsher and the suffocating pressure surrounding her seemed to push her even harder into the floor.

_ ** I have. ** _

Her voice was small but loud enough for him to lessen the power that held her in place. He huffed, still irritated, maybe even angry. She couldn’t let herself get into a much worse situation, so she continued.

**_He was… killed by angels._.**

  
**_Angels…_ \- **he paused for a bit.** -_ It’s very interesting how you word it. But did you think we wouldn’t find out, that I wouldn’t seek revenge? That I would let my brother’s death go just like that? Ever heard of the law of retaliation? You angels like following laws, right?_**

She trembled hearing that. Did he want to kill her? Eye for an eye, right? But she still couldn’t work out why it was her on this floor, in such a dark, scary place. Why not the people who killed this demon’s brother? Without another word he stood up and stepped back a few meters. The unnerving silence was again making her head spin, her senses were going crazy. She couldn’t see, couldn’t feel and couldn’t hear. Tears begun glistening in her eyes. She was unable to locate the demon but she knew he wasn’t standing still. Suddenly a sharp pain went along her left forearm. She felt hot breath on her nape and a deep voice whispering into her ear.

** _ If you just could see your face, so scared and lost. Tears almost falling. It’s kind of a shame I have to kill you. You’re quite pretty. _ **

And just like that her senses were lost again. Only the pain was left. She could feel the blood flowing out from the cut on her arm and a new wound emerging where the torn out feathers on her wings once were. She didn’t know how long the tortures lasted when suddenly everything stopped. The pressure on her body lessened, the blocked senses came back, the blood stopped flowing.

The demon hummed right beside her forehead. One finger begun tracing all over her face, she dared not to move. 

_ ** What if… ** _

But he stopped himself from continuing. Then he hummed again, this time even more satisfied. 

_ ** So, little angel. I don’t think that killing only you is enough for my brother’s life, huh? Don’t you think the same? ** _

His finger pressed lightly into her lower lip, then traced the outline of it. She was breathing hard, not even trying to control the state she was in anymore.

_ ** Do you think that waiting several years but destroying more would be worth it? ** _

Her head was spinning and she didn’t like where the one-sided conversation was going. Couldn’t he just kill her already? He chuckled and this time the smile stayed on his face.

_ ** How about you helping me destroy Angels’ Realm? Hmm? You wouldn’t think of it being possible, right? Ha. But it will be. ** _

The last sentence was hovering over her, all red flags blaring in her mind. Abruptly every restraint placed on her body was lifted off, the doors opened, light finally coming in. A young woman stepping in and bowing to the demon.

_** Help her clean herself and bring her to the second section, fourth guest room. After you’re done, knock on my door **._

A tall, slim figure of a man went into the light and out of the room. The woman that was left with her came closer, bowing lightly and helping her up, taking her out of the darkness into a long corridor full of doors. Simple wall lamps were giving off a warm light-orange glow. After some time they got into another part of what looked like an enormous mansion. That corridor was full of light, the walls painted baby blue. She was led to a room with a door leading to a huge bathroom. The young woman filled the bathtub with water, readied towels and a fresh change of clothes. 

_ ** If you need me miss I will be waiting close to the doors outside. ** _

And just like that she was left alone. She didn’t want to do what was expected of her but she felt so dirty that a bath was something valued. After cleaning, she wore the clothes she was given. The dark red silk dress wasn’t covering much, from the middle of her tights the material was separated into strips that were thinning out the closer the floor they were. The upper part was supported with thin straps, neckline cut very low, even if she could tell it fitted her well the bodice was loose showing her bust a little bit more than she liked. There were ribbons made of chiffon sewn along the waist line and up over the back. Red material staining her white wings when she moved them. She looked at her left wing. There was no wound, no torn out feathers, all of that pain was just an illusion. She wanted to run, but she wouldn’t know where, or even how to get out of the realm. She was also sure the demon was already prepared for her to try to escape. She slowly went to the door, her feet bare. The demon woman was waiting for her like she said she would be. Without a word she touched her arm and kept a delicate grip on her wrist, she started walking. Yet again, they went through a long corridor, then went one level higher and a new hallway filled with reds greeted them. The woman opened one of the doors.

_ ** Please, go in and wait a little for master. ** _

She sat down cautiously on the big bed standing in the middle of the room. The silk baldachin was in the same color as the dress she was wearing, a light breeze making them sway a little. The balcony doors were slightly opened but she couldn’t see what was on the other side of the wall as milky curtains were covering the view. The doors opened and the demon walked in. In a full light she could finally see what he looked like. Tall and lean but with visible muscles, black hair slightly covering his dark-brown eyes, thin lips stretched in a smirk. She didn’t move, just looking at him. He closed the doors and stared at her too. A few moments went by.

_ _

_ ** I think you get why you are in this room .** _

She did. Of course she did. Every angel knew what demons liked to placed as any “second thing”. Lust was something demons took pride in. Lust was a feeling felt by angels but the difference was demons let it rule their bodies and angels ruled the lust. 

_ ** You’re not scared? ** _

The demon chuckled again and started coming closer to the bed. Of course she was scared. She was _ terrified _, so much that she couldn’t move. She glued her eyes to his face trying to not cry on the spot. When he stopped a step away from her, she felt herself tremble. Lucien smiled, reaching for her still slightly damp hair.

_ ** You won’t feel any fear in a moment, you know? I’ll make you feel the greatest pleasure you ever will. ** _

  
_** This is forbidden. You know that an angel and a demon can’t procreate. **_

Her voice was small and scared but she was shocked it sounded more sure than she was. He crouched in front of her and took hold of one of the silk straps of the dress.

_ ** It’s not forbidden. Some thought of that rule just because a child from such a union would be more powerful. They made this rule because they were scared. Don’t you want a good future for your child? ** _

_ _

He was messing with her head, she knew that. But no matter what, she swore herself to fight for the best life of her children. She looked at him in the eyes and felt again that itching sensation.

_ **They won’t have a good life if they’ll be born from an angel and a devil. They’ll be cursed.** _

_ ** I thought you angels love every being? ** _

_ ** We do. ** _

She started crying, realising she couldn’t think fast enough. He placed one hand on her thigh and stood up, hovering over her, his hot breath puffing onto the side of her neck. The grip of power he had on her was getting stronger, making her tilt back her head. His lips went from under her ear to the center of her neck, where he bit the skin hard.

_ ** For what you did, you shouldn’t be able to feel all the pleasure coming from sex with a creature of lust, but consider yourself lucky. The idea of whipping out half of your realm is making me excited. ** _

He kissed her hard causing her to lose balance and fall onto the bed. His hands roamed her body, got under the dress. Her lack of response made him growl.

_ ** If you don’t want to participate then I just take what I want. ** _

His left hand gripped her firmly and then the dress was being ripped apart. The remains of the red material laying on her body and wings, all of her bared for the demon to see. He smirked as tears ran down her face faster.

_ ** Get ready for a ride. ** _

☆☆☆☆☆

After the demon left her in the human realm, she went home first. She was tired but felt so dirty she spent more than an hour trying to clean her body from the memory of the devil’s hands and other parts touching her. After a few hours of restless sleep she went to the council to report being kidnapped. They didn’t believe her, saying dismissively that staying in human realm too long while on duty is prohibited and another case like that would make her lose the job. Crying she went back to her quiet life, mostly consisting of trailing after her charge. No one helped her with the awareness that inside her was growing a part of that demon. Four months after the accident she was called by the council regarding her already slightly visible pregnancy. When she walked in, new faces greeted her. She sat down before them.

_ **Kwon Jaehui? Not married.** _

_ ** Yes. ** _

One of the women sitting at the long table was looking at her strangely. The head angel mentioned her to explain herself. So she did. Told them all from the start, leaving out just the part how long the devil was making sure they will produce a baby.

_ ** Why do you think he did this? ** _

  
  
_** As a punishment for killing his brother, Koren Eruo, sir. **_

She saw the same woman who was closely watching her, widen her eyes. The woman looked down and wouldn’t raise her head the rest of the time Jaehui was in the room.

☆☆☆☆☆

Loud cries could be heard where she was restlessly waiting for the nurse to come out from the room with a small baby in her arms. It was already a week in the hospital and they still were keeping them, saying they needed to make more tests to determine if the baby wasn’t a demon completely. Curse her lower status and weak genes. Finally the nurse came out with a crying baby and gave him back to his mother.

_ ** It’s alright. Mom is here. You’re safe now. ** _

She cooed at the small chubby baby. The infant immediately stopped crying the moment he was placed in his mother’s arms. Jaehui hugged her child close and wanted to go back to her room when a man stopped before her and smiled kindly.

_ ** Excuse me, can I see him? ** _

  
_** Ahh, what for? **_

  
  
_** When the nurse was giving him back I saw how adorable he looks like. Please, I don’t mean harm. **_

She looked hard at him but his eyes were sincere, so after a moment she changed the baby’s position so the man would be able to see him. Said man smiled brightly at the baby.

_ ** Oh my! He is so cute! What’s his name? ** _

  
  
_ ** I still haven’t decided yet. **_

Suddenly the man started waving softly with his hand, motioning for someone to come.

_ ** Luysa, come see him! ** _

A pregnant woman came closer to them. Jaehui, recognising the same person from the council looking at her closely, sucked in a breath as they locked eyes. The pregnant one took a step back and asked her husband to go with her. He looked at the baby again and smiled.

_ ** I hope our son will be as cute. Thank you for showing him to us. You two take care! ** _

  
  
_** Youngsoo! Leave them right now! **_

The man looked at his wife and waved his hand again.

_ ** Sure, sure, I’m coming! ** _

He casted one last look at the baby and muttered “_See you, small one_” and then ran to his wife’s side, the woman quickly leaving without looking back.

Jaehui was left alone with her baby that was slowly drifting to sleep.

_ **Youngsoo? Kind and glorious man. ** _

She looked down at her sleeping baby with a small smile.

**_ You’re innocent. But I want you to be glorious too. Soonyoung. My little Soonyoung. Sleep well for now. _  
**

Sighing deeply she went back to the room they were staying in. The bag she took with her already prepared for them to leave and finally go home.


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins 🥰❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! We’re back because Winter has a case of addiction to updating. I really should look into any support groups for that...
> 
> ANYWAYS!
> 
> Don’t expect updates everyday because we aren’t that good! 😅 anyways, We hope you like it!

“Soonyoung! Over here!”

Soonyoung looked up when his name was called. Ignoring the stares from other students as he made his way to where his friends were sitting. The three of them, four when he included himself, becoming the best of friends in their freshman year. That was two years ago going on it’s third. They’ve been muddling their way through classes and exams at the prestigious school located in the Angel Realm. A school that taught them to hone their Angelic abilities. Lessons and exams that taught them how they were to take care of their human charges. Not that Soonyoung thought he would ever be given a charge to care for. A doubt that he kept to himself as he sat down beside Wonwoo. He nodded to Junhui and Jihoon on the other side of the table.

“So, what are we talking about?” He asked shoving a piece of toast into his mouth.

“Ji and Won are arguing over the correct answer for Teacher Song’s homework.” Jun answered as he reached over and stole Soonyoung’s other toast.

Soonyoung slapped at his hand. “Why are they arguing over it? It was due yesterday. Not like they can change the answer now.”

“Because Wonwoo is _wrong_ and he needs to understand how wrong he actually is.” Jihoon said glaring at his friend.

“What I understand is that _you_, Jihoon, is the one that is wrong, not me.” Wonwoo retorted.

“Guys, Guys,” Soonyoung said breaking in before Jihoon could fire back. “Can’t we just eat lunch in peace? For once?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jihoon muttered but went back to eating his lunch. Soonyoung rolled his eyes but left the comment alone. He went back to eating in the peace that followed.

“Why were you late anyways?” Wonwoo asked after a moment. When everyone sent him a confused look he sighed and clarified himself. “Just wondered why Soonyoung was late for lunch. He’s normally the first one here.” Soonyoung grimaced as he thought of the _meeting _he just came from.

“Dean Nila was just asking me about the prank someone played on the freshman yesterday.” He muttered.

Jihoon snorted and shook his head. “They think you had something to do with it?”

Soonyoung shrugged looked down at his food. “Of course, I’m the one with demon blood, right? The only one who would ever think about pulling such a stunt. The only hybrid angel. It has to be me, right?” The other three fell silent at Soonyoung’s words.

Jun coughed. “Honestly, it sounds more like Jihoon. Your demon half doesn’t even fit you. It could actually fit Jihoon though. He’s the demonic one out of the group.” Jihoon rolled his eyes as Wonwoo and Soonyoung chuckled. Jihoon reached over and punched Junhui in the arm. “Ouch.” Junhui pouted. “See, demonic.”

Soonyoung laughed lowly. “How about it, Ji? Should I give you the demonic abilities so that you can finally start living up to your reputation?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes again. “Like I need them. What did the Dean say?” He asked bringing the topic back to its point.

Soonyoung shrugged again. “The same old shit she always says whenever I’m brought up before her. ‘_Soonyoung, we know its harder for you, but using certain abilities only strengthen them. A disciplined person is the way to greater control and the ability to be who you need to be_.’”

“What do they even know?” Jihoon snapped. His eyes flashing with anger. “Pig headed prejudice no thinking holier than thou birds with righteous complexes.”

“Uh…Ji?” Wonwoo broke in, “We’re angels too, so holier than thou bird complexes are insulting us too.” Jihoon glared at Wonwoo. The other held up his hands. “I was just saying.”

“Calm down, feisty.” Soonyoung sighed. “I just nodded my head like the good little hybrid boy I am.”

“Still.” Jihoon muttered. “They don’t have to be assholes.”

“I just can’t wait for the Trials next year.” Soonyoung said. “Then I won’t have to worry about this stupid hybrid business.” Before the others could say anything, the chimes sounded throughout the mess hall. Afternoon classes were beginning. The four of them stood up and threw away their trash. Junhui and Jihoon waving as they split off to the right. The two headed towards Advanced Angelic Spellcasting. Wonwoo and Soonyoung branched left as they headed towards Advance Combat that specialized in offensive magic. Soonyoung had just sat in his seat as his mind buzzed within him. Sighing, he took down the guard and allowed Jihoon to enter.

: _Trials are dangerous, especially for you._: Jihoon’s said, apprehension in his voice as he spoke to Soonyoung. He should have known Jihoon would want to talk about that. He groaned and called himself fifty kinds of dumb for agreeing to do the spell that linked their minds. He didn’t think they would succeed. Last year the two of them practiced the advanced form of a communication spell as a dare from some seniors. A dare not being something him or Jihoon would ever consider backing down from. The spell created a mind-link between the two casters, but it was also dangerous considering that if casted wrong it could drive both casters insane. Highly advanced and strictly forbidden for students, of course, sign the two of them up. Yep, they were definitely fifty kinds of dumb.

: _Not doing the Trial is even more dangerous_.: Soonyoung replied as his teacher walked into the room. He only halfway paid attention as his best friend grumbled in the link. He didn’t say anything else as Jihoon remained silent. Jihoon knew he was right too. Using his Demonic abilities were addicting. They led him on a path away from the light of his Angelic half. Not to use the ability was also dangerous. It could become rogue with no control.

“Kwon Soonyoung, are you paying attention?” The kick Wonwoo gave him was a bit too late as their teacher walked over to them. Soonyoung grimaced and sent Wonwoo a death glare. The other just shrugged sheepishly.

“I’m sorry Teacher Mathais, my mind wondered elsewhere.” He ignored the snickers from the others in the classroom.

“Very well, Kwon, pay attention.” Teacher Mathais said walking away. “We are here to learn the importance of the difference of instinct and reflex during a battle or duel. While those who fight with instinct may survive, they may even win, but not for long. Why is that? Jeon?”

Wonwoo looked up from his notes. “Because those who fight with instinct fight with no thought. They are only reacting, and their mind is not fully aware enough to watch or plan ahead in the fight.”

“Correct Jeon. Glad to see one of you is paying attention.” Teacher Mathais remarked with a look at Soonyoung.

: _Wow, he’s an asshole._: Jihoon exclaimed.: _Why haven’t you mentioned how much of an asshole Mathais is?_: Soonyoung exhaled under his breath. He had forgotten the mind-link was active. Which allowed Jihoon to hear and see everything that Soonyoung heard or saw.

: _Does it matter?_: Soonyoung questioned back. He was anxious to hurry up and cut off the link before Jihoon found out.: _Don’t you need to pay attention in class? To make sure you don’t evaporate Junnie or something?:_

Soonyoung felt Jihoon shrug before he replied.: _We’re going over old material. I already know all of this.:_

: _Such an overachiever._: Soonyoung laughed inside his mind as he teased his friend.

: _Damn right._:

“So, who would like to try a duel? How about you, Soonyoung? Since you can’t seem to pay attention, you can demonstrate the instinct portion of a duel.” Soonyoung’s shoulder’s slumped when he turned and found his Teacher standing over his shoulder. He stood up and made his way into the center of the room. He felt Jihoon watching curiously from inside his mind. Seeing the room through Soonyoung’s eyes. Soonyoung prayed silently hoping Wonwoo would be the one to chosen to duel him. His friend was sitting at the table with wide eyes and white knuckles as he gripped the table hard.

: _What is going on?_: Jihoon asked his suspicions growing as Soonyoung started pushing him out of his mind. Soonyoung was not a push over by any means. Being who he is, he didn’t have that luxury. He has been in more scrapes then healthy and his friends along with him. But there was a reason why he never talked to Jihoon in the mind link while in this class. His friend was fiercely protective.

“Xerian, come duel Soonyoung.” Soonyoung groaned as Xerian responded before he could successfully get Jihoon out of the link.

“I’m sorry sir, I don’t feel comfortable dueling the demonic half-breed. It cheats and its existence is an abomination of our Laws.

: _DID HE JUST CALL YOU AN IT?! That fucking--_:

Soonyoung closed his eyes as he shoved and blocked Jihoon from re-entering into the mind-link. His shouting helping to give birth to the mounting stress headache he could fill growing. He turned and found his Teacher smirking at him, not even bothering to correct Xerian’s words.

“Very well, have a seat Kwon.” Soonyoung held his head up high as he walked back stiffly to his seat as the others in the room laughed at him. The only one not laughing was Wonwoo. The other glaring at his peers with barely restrained anger. Soonyoung sat down and stared straight ahead as another was called up to duel Xerian. He shook his head thinking that the humans in the Mortal Realm had it wrong. Not all Angels were forgiving or kind. Not all were filled with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo whatcha think?! You can come yell at me @unwrittenheroes (winter) or on here to both of us 🥰


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!
> 
> I'm so sorry it took so long!! This chapter was very hard for me to write as I couldn't really express Jihoon's feeling well. Damn you, Lee Jihoon! (￢‿￢ )
> 
> Dunno how the next chapters would go, cause GUESS WHO'S STARTING NEXT SEMESTER OF UNI AT 1ST OCTOBER!? It's a new course, I'm scared.
> 
> ~Tei

Jihoon was dragging a confused Jun in the direction of their two other friends. He was fuming and the hold he had on the other’s wrist was becoming too tight. Everyone was looking at Jihoon with wonder, some even fear, but he was focused on one person only. Until someone intentionally bumped into said person and he stumbled, almost hitting his face straight into a wall. Jihoon started growling and Jun didn’t even have enough time to process what happened, enough time to react and catch the smaller one, before he let go and shoot forward, almost teleport right next to the bastard that caused his friend to trip.

“Hello Xerian, what a coincidence to see your ugly face.” When the laughing angel looked at him, Jihoon saw some flicker of dread appearing in his eyes. The dark aura grew around Jihoon and students started to get away from him in fear of an outburst from the small guy. It wouldn’t be the first time it happened. But before he could pounce on Xerian, strong hands engulfed him into a tight embrace, pressing his whole body into another, warmer one.

“Calm down, Jihoonie. Come on, we will talk in the other hall.” Jihoon huffed once, and the boys standing in front of him seemed to came to their senses and started running away. His body twitched like he wanted to follow them, but the next moment he was relaxing into the body holding onto him. But the tension came back fast and he turned around with a stern expression, Soonyoung’s arms falling to his sides, a finger poking his chest.

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?! This is serious!” Soonyoung just sighed. He knew the other would react this way. His overprotectiveness coming full force at the smallest signs of bullying directed at Soonyoung. It all started when they just become friends, after people got to know he’s not a pure angel. There were so many people coming to Jihoon, asking him to get as far away as possible because  _ the hybrid  _ is going to taint him. He’s still not really sure why Jihoon even decided to befriend him. “I don’t want to worry you.”

“But I do worry you’re not telling me things!” He sighed, and then added as an afterthought. 

:  _ What’s going on, Soons? You’re hiding things from me, I don’t like it.  _ :

Soonyoung just lowered his head like he’s being scolded. Junhui rubbed his head for a few moments, and finally decided to speak up.

“Guys, what’s happening? What is Soonie not telling us?” Everyone looked at him, Jihoon with a scowl for being interrupted, Soonyoung with a sorry written on his face, Wonwoo had a sympathetic smile, and then he cleared his throat, wanting to speak. He opened his mouth but was cut off by Jihoon.

“And you! You were covering for him this whole time! How long are they mean to him?!” He came closer to Wonwoo and started stabbing the other’s chest with his finger. Jun gasped loudly. 

“Someone is mean to you, Soonie?!” He came closer to the half angel and started touching him all over, searching for potential wounds. Soonyoung started giggling as the touches were tickling him, what seemed to make Jihoon even more mad about the whole situation.

“They are going to pay for it.” With that he took off again, heading in the direction of a library. The others just sighed and decided to go out for a while to clear their heads. Jun asking question after question about the whole situation.

“But how Jihoon knows? Do you have some kind of a mind link or what?” Soonyoung got wide eyed. Their friends didn’t know about their special ability as they (precisely Wonwoo) would call them stupid for agreeing to do the dare. The process wasn’t THAT complicated, but it required to use both of their blood, and this kind of magic was very out of students’ reach. Trying to cover for an unusually good perception, Soonyoung laughed hard, like he just heard the best joke ever.

“Your imagination is a very interesting place, Junnie. Xerian bumped into me, he must have seen that.” Sweat started to go down the back of his neck. How could he explain this to them, without outing Jihoon and himself for doing something not really legal? His smile was a little too tight and he could see the doubt on both of their faces.

“Really? But he suddenly got mad in the middle of the lesson! And was dragging me to you like his life depended on it.” Damn it, Lee Jihoon, for making his life so complicated. “Maybe he remembered something? It’s him you should be interrogating like that!” He whined as an answer, and could see Jun accepting his words without second thought. But Wonwoo was still looking at him strangely. All he could do was to smile at him and pray he wasn’t too suspicious.

* * *

_ 3 years ago _

Soonyoung was trailing after his mother. The building they were in was enormous. All high walls painted light blue, without students it looked full of space and brightness. Hallway after hallway, they finally got to the principal's office. His mother straighten out her outfit, white shirt, tucked into a beige skirt. Then she looked at him.

“Say ‘good morning’ and then be silent. If you’ll make a noise, you’re going to stay until the start of school at aunt’s Dolores, and her sons will have some fun dealing with you, you understand that?” He nodded, looking down at his old shoes. He knew what it meant to stay with aunt Dolores. She was his mother’s sister, and as far as she was sweet to him, accepting his otherness,or at least trying to, her two sons were a nightmare. Everytime he would go there, they manage to show him he’s worthless in a completely new way.

His mother went inside and happily said her greetings. He murmured “Good morning.” The principal was an old man, all classy in his dark blue suit, grey hair and wrinkles showing slightly on his face. But for Soonyoung he looked warm and welcoming, the perfect image of perduxi*. He mentioned them to sit down on the chairs placed before his desk.

Soonyoung zoned out on what they were talking about. He was looking out the window, while his mother and the principal were discussing the terms of him studying in the school, and the way they could alternate the trial for him. He knew it all already, his mother spatted it all at him earlier at home.

“I’ll ask for them to make the trial different, so you’ll be able to get rid of that demonic side of yours. Maybe you’ll be normal after that.” Was what his mother said.

The conversation wasn’t that long and soon they were saying goodbye to the principal. His mother pulled him into another hallway and told him to wait there, herself getting inside another room.

He was sitting there for a moment with a strange feeling of someone watching him. He looked around, spotting half of a head from behind a pillar. He smiles to himself, ducking his head a little, still observing the other person from the corner of his eye. They looked from behind the pillar, and just look at Soonyoung without doing anything.

“Jihoon, what are you doing? Focus!” A sudden loud voice sounded from one side of the hallway. Soonyoung looked in the direction of a middle aged woman, dressed in even more elegant attire than his mother was wearing. The person that was observing him stepped out from behind the column and faced the woman. Soonyoung could then take all that made the boy. He wasn’t very tall, cute-sized even, dressed in a warm cream jersey, a little too big for him, swallowing his form, only the tips of his fingers were visible.

“Yes, mother.” If they were humans, Soonyoung would definitely say he just heard an angel. The smaller’s voice was so soft, just like all of him. Soonyoung might find himself infatuated a little bit already. Just then his mother came out from the room he was sitting by, and told him to prepare to leave. The other woman looked at them and tucked at his son’s arm.

“Come on, we’re leaving.” Just when they were almost out of his hearing range he could hear her say “Don’t ever go near that boy. He’s half demon, a parasite to our world.”

When the smaller boy looked his way, Soonyoung was trying very hard not to let him know he heard anything, and immediately turned his back on them. Sometimes he wondered if his face was printed and showed to every angel in the Realm, so they would know he’s  _ the hybrid one - a half demon. _

* * *

Jihoon was seething. He always found it awfully unfair. All angels thought that Soonyoung being the half breed was inferior to them, that his demonic side was something to fear. The truth was, Soonyoung was too good for their world, too naive, too soft. He always let people step down on him. But Jihoon wasn’t like that. Wasn’t one to step down on him, wasn’t too soft, too good. He might not be to be chosen as a guardian angel during the trial, but he surely IS like that to Soonyoung. No one ever looked at this whole situation as Soonyoung being the victim, that he truly is. It was established his mother didn’t do anything to deserve it either. But Soonyoung? It wasn’t his fault his father was a demon.

He still remembers that day he first saw Soonyoung. His mother took him to his new school before the start of the semester to talk with the principal. She let him wander a little bit around the empty hallways while she was talking with one of her friends. In one of the hallways he saw a boy, close to his age, with dark hair, not something really common in the Angel Realm. Most of the young people had blonde hair or different light colors, like pink or grey. Only very strong angels could change their hair color to black.

The boy was sitting patiently, not really looking around much. Still, Jihoon hid behind a pillar to not be seen. To his disadvantage, moving through the hallway must have catch the attention of said boy, who looked his way shyly, trying to pass as unaware of his presence. All Jihoon could think of then was how pretty the boy looked.

His mother called out to him, grabbed his arm and told him to stay away from that boy. Because he’s “half-demon”. So what? He looked nice. It’s Jihoon’s job to determine if he should stay close or away from him. That made him detest people who judge others by how they look, or where they were born. Or who they were born as.

Soonyoung turned out to be the most amazing angel he ever met, even if their start was kinda rough. He was trying really hard to get better at his angel abilities. He wasn’t using his demon side much, trying not to strengthen it, letting it out only when it was becoming unbearable to hold it inside. And others still have audacity to judge him because of something he’s unable to change.

He huffed again, looking through the books in his mother’s study. There were a lot of them concerning advanced magic, just what he was looking for. Such books usually contained rarely used spells, and circles, just like the one that connected him and Soonyoung forever. A few of them even had curses. 

“Bingo.” Jihoon smiled slightly after finding out the book he was holding had different curses written down in it. He studied it for a little while, then took the rest he was checking and started placing them back on the shelves. Just when he was returning the last book, the door to the study opened. He immediately ducked down, cursing in his mind.

:  _ Why? What’s going on, Jihoonie? :  _ Right, Soonyoung. He should have closed the link before entering the study. Soonyoung was never pressing him to say something, but he could  _ feel _ how curious the other was. 

:  _ You’re in your mom’s study? Again? What are you looking for this time?  _ : Of course,  _ of course  _ Soonyoung knows him very well and could be able to tell what he’s scheming. 

:  _ A book.  _ :

“Jihoon? What are you doing here?” There was no point in hiding if she knew he was inside, and Jihoon was aware of it. He rose from his crouching position and smiled tightly at his mother. “I was looking for a book. I know you have a very big collection, with various range of topics, mother.”

He hugged the book he found, not letting the woman see the title of it. She narrowed his eyes, crossing her arms on her chest. “You should have asked for permission, didn’t we talk about that before?”

Jihoon knew she wasn’t mad at him, not yet at least. She was just letting him know they did talk about his access to the study and all the books inside. He was to tell what book he wants and she would give it to him. But this book? Out of his limits. He breathed in and carefully said the next sentence.

“Mother, you were outside. I know I should have ask first, but I only want one thing from it. I wanted to look it up here and leave the book.” She huffed. He knew she hardly believed in what he said. 

“Show me the book.” He gulped. That was not good. But he still tried for the last time. “Mother, I really-” He was cut off by her walking up to him and almost wrenching the book out of his hands. When she saw the title, her aura darkened.

“I told you to stay away from that parasite, did I not! Look where he’s leading you to! Curses?! Really Jihoon?! Are you out of your mind?! You would get into serious trouble using that! And all because of that trash!” 

Jihoon was getting more riled up with every word coming out her mouth, the anger rising quickly, building up and ready to burst out. The magic started gathering on the tips of his hands.

:  _ Jihoonie, listen to me. You have to walk out that room right now, alright? You are to go to your garden and go to that tree and press your palms on the trunk and let the magic go into it, you hear me?!  _ :

Of course,  _ of course  _ Soonyoung would try to stop him from doing something he’d regret. Of course Soonyoung is this good, this soft. He clenched his fists and looked at his mother spitting nonsense about his best friend. Mother or not, she was unreasonable and just plain hateful.

“What, you’re too afraid of him? That’s why you hate him that much? News for you,  _ mother _ , I’m not gonna leave him because you think I should! And as your son, I would like you to reflect on your words and ask yourself, who is the real demon here.”

With that he stomped out of the study, out of the house, into the garden, where a big ginko tree was standing, with its leaves swaying lightly in the wind. He placed his hands on the trunk and let his magic go deep into the tree, one leaf falling down. And just then his mind cleared a little and Soonyoung’s voice soothed him, tears escaping from his eyes, head falling gently onto the hard surface of the tree.

  
:  _ You did good, Jihoonie. Now, let it all out. Let it seep into the tree, it won’t be mad at losing another leaf. It’ll be happy you could control your magic. You’re very brave. I love you.  _ :

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * perduxi (lat.) - the one who guides, leads, here: an angel that’s responsible for teaching & nurturing other angels

**Author's Note:**

> So... It all started with a picture of Soonyoung (duh! obviously) with a shadow covering half of his face. 
> 
> We have no idea where this is gonna end up, but we invite you along for the crazy magical ride of Demons and Angels and Soonhoon.  
Lots of love ❤
> 
> ~ Winter & Tei


End file.
